Inhaling devices such as vaporizers, vaporizing pens, and vaporizing machines are used to vaporize substances such as tobaccos, oils, liquids, medical drugs, and plant herbs. Once vaporized, these substances are then inhaled by consumers. Such inhaling devices have health benefits over traditional smoking methods. But inhaling the vapor can have negative effects on the body depending on the substance, such as nicotine. Inhaling devices have become more popular with consumers, but pose problems.
For example, while vaporizers can be safer than traditional smoking methods, it is difficult to meter the amount of vaporized substance that is being inhaled. So a user of an inhalation device that vaporizes nicotine may actually consume more nicotine than had the user smoked cigarettes or cigars.
There are multiple factors that affect the quantity of drug that is inhaled. These factors include the drug concentration of the vaporized substance, the amount of vapor inhaled, the duration of inhalation, variations between inhalation devices, and variation and inconsistency in the functionality of the device.
Another issue is that the inhaled substances may have different effects on different users depending on various factors. To optimize a user's experience, it is necessary′ to track the quantity inhaled taken over time and track the resulting effect it has on that user. This can be a tedious and demanding task. Typical users may not keep track of each dose and record the experience.